The Lioness
by LovelyLadiiZ
Summary: Horatio's fiancée attempts to get ready for work, but Horatio has a different plan in mind. Companion Piece to Not Your Average Angel.


Author's Note: Reposting this because I want the entire collection of companion pieces in one place. This is a companion piece to the Not Your Average Angel series, and is an alternative extended scene from chapter 17, Problems.

Warning: This contains adult themes. Read at your own risk.

* * *

The Lioness

* * *

**_Monday, August 2, 2004_**

Horatio Caine entered the master bathroom of his condo that Monday evening. He stalled in the entranceway to the bathroom, gazing at his fiancée. Horatio recalled his wife-to-be's evening routine; after dinner she would take a long hot shower, and if she had to work that evening, she applied her makeup and dressed herself in her waitress uniform before heading to _The Pink Lady_ across town. Judging by the neatly folded uniform in front of her and her newly applied makeup, she was just about to get dressed. The woman loosed the belt to her silk robe and slipped it off her bare mocha shoulders, revealing her French cut panties and lacy bra-cupped bosom. Horatio smirked as he strolled up to her.

"Hello, love," he said, his voice unconsciously deepening.

The redhead's fiancée, Angel Lopez, looked over at him, quirking an arched brow. "I know that voice. What are you up to?"

The lieutenant smiled and reached up to fiddle with a lock of her curly black hair.

"Oh…nothing," he said simply.

Angel nodded skeptically. She started to reach for her shirt, but Horatio knocked the article of clothing to the floor.

"Oops," H murmured. "You'd better get that."

The woman shot her fiancé an icy glare. "That wasn't an accident. You want me to bend over so you can check out my butt."

Horatio feigned innocence. "Why would I do such a thing?"

Angel pursed her full lips. "_You_ get it, then."

The man shrugged. "Fair enough."

He bent over to grab her shirt, firmly gripping her thigh for support. He slowly rose and gingerly ran his hand northward, trailing up thigh and rear end in the process.

"Here you go," he said with a guilty smile.

Angel snatched her shirt up and slipped her arms in the sleeves. As she began buttoning up her blouse, Horatio _accidentally_ knocked her slacks to the floor.

"Baby, if you keep this up I'll _never_ get out of the house," Angel murmured. Horatio remained silent as he approached her from behind and slipped his arms around her waist. She giggled uncontrollably as he gently the nape of her neck. "Okay, I'm serious! We need to stop."

"You don't _sound_ serious, love," Horatio replied teasingly. He gazed at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. Her shirt was halfway done, exposing a peak of her breasts encased in that lacy black bra. He was aroused upon watching her dress herself, and the fact that black was his favorite color significantly hindered his calming process. As she attempted to button the last few buttons of her blouse, Horatio mischievously pulled her hands down.

"_Ho-ra-ti-o_," Angel whined in semi-complaint, "I have to go to work soon."

"Hmm?" Horatio said in forged bewilderment.

Before Angel could give a verbal response, Horatio drew back in to press his thin lips against the slender column of her neck. Angel attempted to speak, but her words failed her as he nibbled on her neck. The man glanced up to watch her in the mirror. Nerves stretched taut, Angel's burgundy-lipsticked lips parted and an elongated moan escaped as her eyes rolled in perceptible delight. Her breaths came as shortened gasps, periodically interrupted by several more high-pitched moans. He shifted his grip to his lips, sucking at her mocha skin before he slowly retreated.

Horatio smirked. "Okay, I'm done."

The lieutenant attempted to leave her presence, but Angel seized his arm, yanking the redhead back to face her.

"Oh, no, you _ain't _done. You started this, and you _will _finish it."

The redhead's smile remained. "But I thought you had to go to work."

Almost maddened, Angel exclaimed, "_FUCK_ work!"

And with that, she nearly pounced him. To her dismay, Horatio dodged her playfully. Angel slowly neared him again. Horatio couldn't help but realize she closely emulated a lioness stalking her prey, and he knew by the look in her eyes that it was only a matter of time before she would go in for the kill. She twitched a lopsided grin, emitting a low growl before she lurched forwards and tackled him in an instant. Horatio gripped the counter to keep his balance as Angel aggressively assaulted his lips with hers. After steadying himself, Horatio brought both hands to the small of Angel's back. Their tongues frantically fought for dominance, yet Horatio inevitably succumbed to his fiancée. In a burgeoning frenzy, Angel moved her kisses southward, quickly undoing his shirt in the process.

Horatio murmured something about the bedroom, but his words fell on deaf ears. Angel peppered kisses down his chest. She slipped her fingers beneath his belt buckle as she made her way down to his waist. She wriggled his slacks off his hips, dropping the bothersome article of clothing to the floor. Angel slipped her hand beneath his boxers, stroking the tip of his manhood delicately. Horatio leaned against the counter and huffed breathlessly as she ran her hand over his hardened length. She gripped him vigorously, moving back and forth with celerity.

"A-Angel," Horatio stammered.

Angel kneeled before him, giving a naughty smile that had him imagining the pleasurable acts to come. Horatio's breathing slowed when pulled down his boxers and flicked her tongue around the tip of his erection rapidly. The lieutenant drew her black hair out of her face to see her gaze up at him with coffee-hued eyes. His breathing accelerated instantaneously as she drew him into her mouth.

Suddenly, Horatio's normal gentleman mentality was replaced with a much more primitive mindset. He seized a fistful of her hair in his hand, involuntarily pulling her head toward his pelvis. Angel opened her mouth wide and forced his length down her throat. She pulled back briefly, teasingly, before she drew close again, gradually quickening her pace. Horatio found himself bucking his hips to the rhythmic back-and-forth motion.

"Oh God, Angel," Horatio groaned.

His tip grazed the back of her throat. The woman coughed, pulling away briefly to catch her breath. Never before had the Horatio thought the sound of Angel choking would be a turn on, never before until that very moment. Angel moaned in delight as she sucked his length back into her mouth. H gripped her black mane and entwined his fingers within the curly locks as she sucked faster, harder. Horatio's muscles contracted as he felt his climax approaching. He gripped the counter, pulling back from his fiancée.

"Ah-ah… not yet," the redhead said breathlessly. "Your turn. Stand up."

Angel rose from her kneeling stance slowly. Swaying back and forth in a seductively motion, she slowly flicked open the buttons of her blouse, one by one, revealing her curvy chest. As she let her blouse flutter to the floor in a lifeless heap, Horatio inched his hand to her back and unhooked her bra in a single swift motion. His hands catalogued ever dip and curve of her body before he leaned in to kiss her breasts, giving each one its well-deserved attention. He let one of his hands wander down to her panties. Horatio slipped two fingers beneath the hem, eliciting a soft moan from his fiancée.

"Mm, Horatio…" Angel whispered breathlessly.

Horatio chuckled, accelerating his pace. As agile fingers worked, his tongue probed in a slow, repetitive motion. Enthralled with his embrace, Angel's mouth hung ajar, forming a perfect "O" with her burgundy-lipsticked lips. His name escaped her mouth once more, along with a string of Spanish phrases. Horatio hauled in a breath and tensed in place.

"Goddamn it, Horatio, don't stop now!" the woman exclaimed, thrown into a feverish panic only he could appease.

Horatio pulled away, scooped Angel into his arms, and set her on the counter. _To hell with the bedroom,_ he figured_._ Poised at her entrance, Horatio slowly slid his erection inside her. The couple exhaled a roused breath in unison, merely enjoying each other's tender embrace for a brief moment. The lieutenant drew back and gripped her thighs as he thrusted forwards again. Angel leaned back as a passionate tide overtook her. She propped herself up with one hand, arching her back to better accept him. As they found their rhythm, Horatio bucked his hips faster, harder. The woman reached up to seize him forcefully by his scarlet-hued mane as she felt her end nearing.

"I know that look," Horatio muttered breathlessly, a small smile playing on his features upon observing the expression on his fiancée's face. "Come with me, Angel."

"Holy _shit,_ Horatio!" Angel cried as he quickened his pace. She arched her back, tugging at his hair harder as she felt his thrusts nearing the end. "_Horatio_…"

The woman's breathing ceased as he emptied inside her in a slow, sticky release. Her legs quivered as her climax came at her in drugging waves. A disjointed moan escaped her full, burgundy-lipsticked-lips.

Horatio pulled out and leaned close to kiss his fiancée's lips before murmuring, "You can go to work now."

* * *

END


End file.
